degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Tiny Bell
Deon "Tiny" Bell is a Junior (Grade 11) at Degrassi Community School. Tiny has big dreams for himself, but he also has big troubles. Truly wanting to be a normal kid, Tiny is determined to turn a new page, and hopes that his friendship with Zig is one way out. In the meantime, it's just another day of trying to figure it all out in the Rubber Room with that other gang, and stay out of trouble - unlike his older brother Vince. He is best friends with Zig Novak and Grace Cardinal and good friends with Maya Matlin. He is labelled as "The Guy Who's Making Up For His Past". He is portrayed by Richard Walters. Character History Season 13 In The World I Know, Tiny is a student in the remedial room. Grace approaches him, and nearly stabs him in his crotch with sciccors, missing by an inch in his seat, and yells at him for looking at her sister. He promises to not do it again. When Ms. Grell is explaining the assignment and responds to Grace's backtalk, he says to Grace, "Oooh, you got grelled!" He and Grace partnered up for the assignment. Later, during presentations, they both laughed when Maya insults Zig in front of the class. In Better Man, he is playing smackball with the kids in the rubber room. In class, he makes a joke that people judge you most quickly by crotch size. He laughs when Maya talks back to the teacher. He is later hanging out with Grace, Zig, and Maya at the picnic bench, and in the classroom. In Unbelievable, he is shown in a picture that was taken at Miles's party. In What It's Like, he is sitting with Maya, Grace, and Zig in the Rubber Room while they turn in their papers. In class, he does his trust exercise with Grace. In Close to Me, Maya tries to convince Tiny, Grace, and Zig to go to the dance, though Tiny and Grace think that it is a bad idea. Later, Grace and Zig show up to the dance, but Tiny does not. In Sparks Will Fly (2), Tiny is seen when Miles held up the fake gun to Zig's head, he tried to fight Miles after he admitted it was a toy. Then Zig told him to just leave and they walked away. In You Are Not Alone, he runs into the Rubber Room and talks to Zig, who leaves shortly after with him. Maya later guesses correctly that Tiny is in a gang. Zig tells her that Tiny took care of him when he was on his own in exchange for doing odd jobs, though Zig claims he is now done because he lives with Maya. Grace later explains the entire dynamic of Tiny's gang to Maya, who decides to try and pay Tiny back for Zig's weed that she flushed down the toilet. Maya is at Tiny's locker, surprising him, making him remark that's she's scary for a little girl. He asks her what she wants. She then asks for him to let Zig out of his gang. He doesn't answer and ignores her. She then hands him an envelope filled with $300 and says how that should cover the stuff. He asks who she robbed, and she explains it is her saved up birthday money from the past several years. She then simply says Zig is out of the gang. He says okay, on one condition - to never sneak up on him again. He smiles at her and walks off. In Enjoy the Silence, Tiny asks Maya and Grace where Zig is and he finds Zig at Maya's house and threatens him then Maya's mom walks into the kitchen and sees Tiny and asks Zig who he is and Zig introduces Tiny to Maya's mom and she asks if he would like to stay for lunch and then leaves then Zig convinces Tiny to get of the gang to. In How Bizarre, He is in the rubber room with Grace, Maya, and Zig while Grace Zig and Maya were discussing Zig's new job. Season 14 In''' If You Could Only See, Tiny and Zig are playing a game in class when Maya walks in. When she asks if they've seen Miles, they both make jokes about his 'change in sexuality'. Later on in the Rubber Room, Tiny is startled when Maya screams from her nightmare. InCan't Stop This Thing We Started, Tiny, Grace, Maya, and Zig are all having arm-wrestling matches. When Zig goes against Grace, he records the match and mocks Zig as he loses. Tiny posts Zig's loss online as a gif causing the school to make fun of him. Zig confronts Tiny in the hallway and pushes him against a locker causing them both to get detention. Later on at Maya's house, the four become friendly again over a plate of poutine and try to find ways for Zig to redeem his manliness. When Grace is about to tattoo Zig, he and Maya watch. After Zig refuses to get tattooed, the friends all laugh. In '''Firestarter (1), Tiny and Zig run a booth during the Power Cheer competition. They comment on all the attractive cheerleaders when Grace and Maya approach. He and Zig bet twenty dollars to whoever gets a cheerleader's number first. The girls tell them to make things more interesting and that whoever can getGloria's phone number first is the winner; the loser has to wear a Power Cheer uniform and cheer in front of everybody. The guys agree and Tiny tries to flirt with Gloria by dancing in front of her. He asks for her number but she simply shrugs him off and walks away. At the end of the day when neither he nor Zig received the number, Grace reveals that she did and has them cheer out her name in the zen garden. In Watch Out Now, Maya ask what and Tiny, Miles, and Zig answer her. Tiny and Zig make fun of Winston. Tiny and Zig notice Damon harassing Zoe. Tiny tackles Damon after he pushes Zig to the ground and is stabbed. Zoe tells Zig that they need to call help for Tiny. In'Ready or Not', Tiny is in the hospital recovering from being stabbed. Zig and Maya bring him food and Zig tells him that Zoe paid for half and fells bad,which Tiny tells him she shouldn't since she wasn't one who stabbed him. Maya ask why can't they tell the police it and Tiny responds because snitches get stiches.Tiny tells Zig to be chill and everything will be fine. In Get It Together, Tiny is dancing with Grace from for the salsa dancing unit in gym class and seems to be fully recovered from his stabbing. In''' Give Me One Reason, Tiny, Zig, and Grace are walking to the launch table and ask Zig if he was ok. In I Wanna Be Adored' , Tiny and Zig walks into Tiny's house and he is greated by Tiny's brother Vince. Tiny, Zig, and Vince play video games. Tiny and Vince are playing video games as Zig walks in and Tiny tells him they should pick up dinner as he has a feeling for sushi. When Zig declines because he has to focus on the musical, Vince tells him to show him and Tiny backs him up. Tiny helps Zig as he performs for Vince. When they here banging at the door and someone yells "police open up" Tiny is worried. In 'Teen Age Riot, Tiny and Grace interupts Zig and Maya's make out session, and Tiny suggest Zig he should bring Maya over the his house since Zig and Maya have no place to alone together. Zig is worried about Maya coming Tiny assures him that it will be fine. When Vince ask what's with Zig and Tiny informs him that he's getting ready for Maya to comeover. When Zig confronts Vince Tiny stops him. When Zig own his way to Maya's house to apologize he drops off Tiny and Vince at an unknown location. Tiny and Vince run to the car after two gun shots are head and Zig drives them away. Zig manges to shake down Jonah revealing he was the one who owed Vince money and Tiny stands guard. n '''The Kids Aren't Alright (1), Tiny tells Zig he didn't shot Damon and didn't know Vince had a gun. Tiny tells Zig Vince only wanted to scare him but Damon came at and things got messy. Tiny pleads to to not say anything to the police. Tiny interupts Zig and Maya and apologizes for it to ask that they need to talk. Tiny told vince that Zig talked to the police because he didn't want to lie to Vince. Vince ask Zig to get money from someone who owes him money and Tiny tells him Zig shouldn't but Vince silences him. Tiny, Zig, and Grace discuss Damon's gang possibly retaliating the musical. In The Kids Aren't Alright (2), In Don't Look Back, Trivia *He is friends with Grace, Zig, and Maya in the "Rubber Room". * He shares the same surname as Vince Bell and it was later revealed that they are brothers. *Tiny is the second character to get stabbed with a knife. The first being J.T.. *Tiny is also the first character to survive after being stabbed. *Tiny reveals he isn't a virgin. *His father is in prison and his mother is a drug addict which is why he considered Vince as all he had left as a family. *Just like Sean, Tiny lived with his big brother Vince. *He shares some similarities with Sean Cameron. Quotes *(To Grace): "Okay, hold up! I won't look at her again, okay? Promise." (first line) *(To Grace): "Oooh, you got Grelled!" *(To Zig): "Burn!" *(To Zig): "Oooh, you just got smackballed!" *(To Maya): "Hurry up or a teacher will come!" *(To Miles): "You held my man up with a toy?!" *"You kissed her mom, too? Nice!" Interaction Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Teens Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Season 13 Category:Season 14 Category:Male Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Rubber Room Students Category:Main Characters Category:Juniors Category:Season 15 Category:Degrassi: Next Class Category:Degrassi: NC Characters Category:Degrassi: NC Teens